Mi Vida Sin Ti
by Dramione18
Summary: Sam Y Freddie tienen 18 años, y Sam queda embarazada, en el parto ella pierde la vida y Freddie al ver a la niña la comienza a rechazar y a culparla por la muerte de Sam, pero los años le haran entender que la niña nunca fue la culpable.
1. CULPABLE

Sam Y Freddie tienen 18 años, y Sam queda embarazada, en el parto ella pierde la vida y Freddie al ver a la niña la comienza a rechazar y a culparla por la muerte de Sam, pero los años le haran entender que la niña nunca fue la culpable.

LA CULPABLE(CAPITULO 1)

Ok, Yo nunca habia escrito un capitulo asi de tragico :s, espero que les guste ya que para la tragedia no soy muy buena, :)  
>Esta novela es triste, pero les aseguro que tendra un Final Feliz :)<br>Ademas no seran muchos capitulos, no creo que sean mas de 7 :)  
>Espero que les gustee No se preocupen el final será feliz<p>

No Sam no te vayas por favor, hazlo por mi, hazlo por nuestra hija-decía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza  
>Las lagrimas del castaño no dejaban de salir, sabia que si los doctores no se apresuraban el la perdería para siempre<br>-Por favor Sam quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
>La sangre no dejaba de salir por todas partes, y Sam cada vez se ponía mas pálida, los doctores trataban de sacar a Freddie del quirófano pero el se aferraba a estar a un lado de Sam<br>Es una hemorragia muy fuerte-decia el doctor  
>-Freddie cuídala por favor- en ese momento Sam comenzó sentir que se desvanecía- por favor amala y cuídala, dile que siempre la amare-decia viendo a la pequeña castaña que estaba llorando en una incubadora a pocos metros de ella<br>-Sam los 2 la vamos a cuidar, te tienes que quedar conmigo para cuidarla  
>-No lo creo, pero por favor amala como a tu vida<br>-Sam tu eres mi vida, tu solamente no te vayas por favor, no me dejes  
>La rubia no soportaba el terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, sabia que era el final pero tenia pocas fuerzas para poder mirar por ultima vez a su hija y a Freddie<br>-Tu también eres mi vida-decía ella débilmente acariciando la mejilla de Freddie- cuídate y cuídala a ella  
>-Tu también la vas a cuidar, tu también Sam , por favor no me dejes solo-decia Freddie sosteniendo con cuidado la mano que sam tenia en su mejillas<br>-No te quedaras solo, te quedaras con un pedacito de mi- ahora las lagrimas de la rubia no dejaban de salir, le dolia tener que despedirse de las personas que mas amaba  
>-No es lo mismo sam, no es lo mismo sin ti, yo no quiero mi vida sin ti- decía el castaño besando la frente de Sam<br>La rubia sabia que ya era su final, lo sentia por el dolor que sentia, volteo por ultima vez a ver a su hermosa niña que lloraba y se concentro en los hermosos ojos chocolate de Freddie- los amo- esa fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que cerrara sus ojos, Freddie sostuvo el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado  
>-No Sam, no porfavor despierta-decia el sacudiendo el cuerpo de Sam con fuerza- no me puedes dejar solo<br>-La paciente acaba de fallecer-decia una de las enfermeras que se encontraban a un lado de Freddie- lo siento no pudimos hacer nada-decia ella viendo a Freddie  
>-No, ella no puede morir, ella no<br>3 enfermeros se acercaron a donde estaba Freddie e intentaron sacarlo con cuidado  
>-No Sam, tu no puedes morir, tenemos que cuidar a nuestra niña, la tenemos que cuidar juntos, te me lo prometiste, me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos -decia abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Sam<br>-Jovencito la chica murió, no pudimos hacer nada- decía un doctor acercándose a el  
>-Ella no esta muerta, ella no puede estar muerta-decia Freddie viendo el cuerpo sin vida de sam- sam, amo despierta-decia el tocando con cuidado las mejillas de sam- porfavor sam no te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor<br>Marissa acababa de entrar al quirófano y se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, miraba a su hijo aferrado al cuerpo de sam, las lagrimas de Marissa comenzaron a salir y en cuanto el doctor bajo el rostro ella se dio cuenta de que habían perdido a Sam para siempre.  
>-Será mejor que lo dejemos solo-dijo el doctor haciendo que todos los enfermeros salieran de ahí- -Marissa creo que tu también debes de salir<br>-Pero yo…  
>-Salgamos-dijo el doctor tomando el brazo de marissa con cuidado<br>Entonces marissa se dio cuenta de que su nieta salía en una pequeña incubadora, se veía tan frágil y delicada ahí dentro  
>-Casi no la salvamos, pero la bebe esta estable solo se quedara unos días en observación<p>

Marissa no pudo evitar mirar a su nieta, era hermosa pero le daba tristeza saber que su mama había muerto hacia apenas unos segundos, siguió a la enfermera que llevaba su pequeña nieta en la incubadora hacia pediatría, y se quedo con ella por unos minutos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Sam solo era una niña tenia Poco de haber cumplido los 19 años, aun le faltaban demasiadas cosas que vivir, y muchas cosas que enseñarle a su hija, pero ahora Sam ya no estaría con ella y nunca cuidaría de su hija  
>Marissa salio de pediatría tratando se parecer fuerte, ella misma les diría a todos la trágica noticia, llego a la sala de esperas y ahí todos estaban esperando impacientes de saber como había nacido la bebe<br>-Como esta le bebe?-decia Carly con una sonrisa  
>-A quien se parece? Mas le vale que se parezca a las Puckett-dijo Pam con una sonrisa en el rostro<br>-Ya podemos verla?-decia Spencer un poco preocupado por la cara de Marissa- Esta todo bien señora Benson?  
>Marissa ya no lo soporto y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por su mejillas, ellos tenia que saber la verdad<br>Señora Benson que paso?-decia Carly un poco preocupada  
>-Sam.. sam Murio<p>

Mientras que el quirófano se había quedado vacio, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Freddie, minutos atrás habían sido gritos de dolor y angustia, el aun no se hacia a la idea de haber perdido al amor de su vida, se acostó a un lado de Sam y con sus manos acariciaba sus mejillas y quitaba los mechones rubios de su rostro, el no se quería hacer a la idea de haberla perdido, en ese momento el se había arrepentido de haberla embarazado por accidente, el estaba seguro que la culpable de todo erala niña, esa niña tenia la culpa de todo, miro por ultima vez el rostro pálido y sin vida de Sam  
>-Siempre te voy a amar Sam, siempre-dijo el dándole un beso en sus frios labios- quiero que lo recuerdes, siempre te amare-decia mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir<p>

Después de eso decidió salir del quirófano limpiando sus lagrimas, para el la vida ya no tenia sentido, no sin ella, no sin su Sam, asi que todo lo demás se podía ir al demonio, camino asta llegar a la sala de espera y todos los presentes lloraban sin control, decidió caminar sin importancia frente a todos  
>-Hijo siento mucho lo que paso-El castaño ni siquiera volteo a ver a su madre- hijo la vida sigue, tienes que ver a tu hija<br>Eso hiso enfurecer a Freddie, el pensaba que la bebe era la culpable de todo  
>-Yo no quiero ver a esa niña-grito con furia<br>-Pero Freddie, es tu hija  
>-No me importa, esa niña es la culpable de la muerte de Sam, ella tubo la culpa de que Sam muriera, hubiera preferido mil veces a que la niña muriera que a ver a Sam morir por ella<br>Todos se quedaron paralizados ante lo que Freddie había dicho, jamás se imaginaron que el pensara eso de su propia hija, Freddie continuo caminando sin importarle nada, absolutamente nada


	2. ASESINA CAPITULO 2

ASESINA (CAPITULO 2)

Habían pasado 2 dias desde aquella tragedia, 2 dias desde Sam Puckett había muerto, el mismo dia del entierro muchas personas estuvieron presentes, entre ellas su madre, su hermana, y su desaparecido padre, que despues de 18 años de no saber nada de ella habia vuelto solo para verla muerta, Carly su mejor amiga del alma, Spencer, Gibby, la señora Benson, Lewbert, entre muchos mas, y también las personas mas importantes para Sam, Freddie Benson y su pequeña hija Natalie, ella siempre habia querido que ese fuera el nombre de su hija y habia cumplido su petición.

Mientras el ataúd bajaba Freddie prefirió irse de ahí, el dolor que sentia al ver que la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo era sepultada era una tortura para el, el sufrimiento no lo dejaba vivir, su corazón entero se lo habia llevado ella y estaba seguro que ya no podría vivir.

Llego a su casa y se dejo caer en la cama de su madre, desde Sam habia muerto el no habia vuelto a entrar a su habitación, no se atrevía a hacerlo, lloro en la cama de su madre tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedo dormido. Marissa entro en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que Freddie estaba acostado en su cama, miro sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que habia llorado bastante, ella sabia que su hijo estaba sufriendo, todos lo hacían, pero el en especial, el amaba a Sam y el dia que hiba a ser el mas feliz de su vida se habia convertido en una completa tragedia.

La pequeña Natalie dormia en la cuna que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, Marissa le habia ayudado a decorar esa habitación para su pequeña hija, y ahora la bebe dormia ahí, desde que Natalie habia nacido Freddie nisiquiera la habia cargado, o se habia preocupado por ella, habia parecido un sonámbulo, una persona que no tenia vida, no le importaba nada.

PVO Marissa Benson

Los primeros 2 meses habían sido difíciles, habia intentado hablar con mi hijo, pero el solo se rehusaba. Me dolia verlo asi, quería ayudarlo, quería que me dijera como se sentia, pero sabia que el aun no superaba lo que habia pasado con Sam y en verdad lo entendia

La pequeña Natalie sonreía mientras yo le daba de comer, habia heredados los ojos azules y el cabello rizado de sam, pero en todo lo demás era idéntica a mi Freddie cuando era un bebe, su cabello castaño, sus ojos, ese pequeño lunar que tenia, esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, sin duda era la bebe mas hermosa que habia visto, Pam y Melannie la cuidaban los fines de semana, aunque la que venia por ella era Pam, ya que la ultima vez que Melannie habia venido Freddie se habia puesto muy mal, y yo sabia que era el porque Melannie era idéntica a Sam y se la recordaba, aunque los fines de semana me dolia despegarme de mi nieta, ellas también tenían derecho a tenerla, yo y Carly éramos las que nos preocupábamos por esa bebe, Yo la cuidaba en la mañana y Carly me ayudaba en la tarde a cuidarla, en verdad me dolia la indiferencia de Freddie hacia la bebe, en los 2 meses que habian pasado el nisiquiera se habia acercado a cargarla o mucho menos verla, nisiquiera me preguntaba si la bebe estaba bien, y cuando yo la tenia en los brazos el solo se dedicada a ignorarla, y eso me partia el alma, ya que la pequeñita necesitaba a su padre en estos momentos.

-Ya te vas hijo?-decia al ver que tomaba un vaso de agua de la cosina

-Si, adiós-dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija, cuando el cerro la puerta yo no pude evitar llorar, me dolia tanto esto, me dolia que mi Freddie fuera asi, desde la muerte de Sam el habia cambiado tanto, se habia vuelto tan frio y sin sentimientos, ese no era mi niño, ese no era mi hijo el chico que todo el dia sonreía, el chico que siempre hablaba conmigo.

Entonces escuche comenzaron a tocar la puerta, yo me limpie las lagrimas y decidi abrir

-Buenos días señora Benson-decia Carly sonriendo, siempre la habia odiado por quererme quitar a mi bebe, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que ella era una buena chica- Hola pequeña Natalie -decia tomando a Natalie en los brazos

-Buenos días Carly-decia tratando de no llorar

-Que le pasa? Porque llora?-decia ella preocupada

-No lo soporto Carly, no soporto que Freddie se comporte asi, no soporto esto-decia sentándome en los sillones- es tan frio con la niña, nisiquiera la mira, nisiquiera se preocupa por ella y eso me parte el alma

-Ya lo se señora Benson, el aun esta triste por lo que paso con Sam, pero eso no le da derecho a comportarse asi con su hija-decia ella furiosa- yo voy a hablar con el

-No Carly, no quisiera que tu y el pelearan

-No me importa, la niña no tiene la culpa-decia dándome ala niña

-Nos vemos en la tarde-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta, no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría, sabia que Carly cuando se molestaba te decía sus verdades, pero tenia miedo de que Freddie la lastimara

PVO Carly Shay

No podía contenerme, encerio que no podía, Sam habia sido mi amiga, casi una hermana para mi, y el ya no tenerla me hacia sufrir mucho, pero la niña no se merecia el desprecio de Freddie, la niña necesitaba de su padre y Freddie lo único que hacia era alejarse, estaba dispuesta a hablar con el sin importarme las consecuencias, sin importarme lo que pasara yo tenia que hacerlo reaccionar

Llege a la escuela y lo primero que hice fue buscarlo, y lo habia encontrado detrás de los salones, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas

-Freddie puedo hablar contigo?-le dije sentándome a un lado de el

-Que quieres?-dijo sin siquiera verme

-Es sobre Natalie

Cuando yo dije eso el se levanto y comenzó a caminar, pero yo alcance a detenerlo

-Porque haces esto Freddie? Porque te comportas asi con esa niña? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella en este momento necesita a su padre y tu lo único que haces es evitarla- pude sentir como varias lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas- La bebe te necesita, tu la necesitas, que acaso no te das cuenta de que lo único que tienes es a esa niña? Esa niña es tu hija, tuya y de Sam- cuando yo dije eso sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos- A mi también me dolio lo que le paso a Sam, pero ella ya no esta aquí y tienes que aceptarlo, Sam era como una hermana para mi y me dolio que muriera, pero eso no te da derecho de culpar a la niña, Freddie esa niña te necesita, esa niña necesita tu amor, tu cariño y tu lo único que haces es verla como si la niña no fuera nadie, porfavor Freddie no hagas esto, Sam no hubiera querido que trataras asi a su hija

Cuando yo dije eso el comenzó a llorar

-Tu no me vas a decir que hacer-dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza- yo hago lo que quiero y ni tu ni mi madre tienen derecho de decirme que hacer

-Pero Freddie esa niña es tu hija, esa niña te necesita

-Yo no la necesito-grito furioso

-Tienes que amar a esa niña, por dios Freddie! Ella no se merece esto

-Yo no puedo amar a la persona que me arrebato a Sam, yo no puedo amar a una asesina

-Dios Freddie!, la niña no es una asesina

-Claro que si lo es-me grito fuertemente- por su culpa Sam ya no esta aquí

-Pero freddie

-No quiero que me digas nada, yo no quiero ver a esa niña ya que se parece a ella, tu sabes lo que me duele verla, tu sabes el odio que siento cada vez que la veo

-Freddie no le hagas eso, algún dia te arrepentirás de tratar a la niña asi

-No me importa, ni tu ni nadie van a hacer que yo quiera a esa niña-dijo alejándose de donde yo estaba, yo solo me quede paralizada, no podía creer que Freddie dijera eso de su propia hija, no podía creer que pensara que su hija era una asesina

PVO GENERAL

Habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Sam, Natalie crecia cada dia mas y se parecía mas y mas a Sam algo que Freddie odiaba, la habitación donde Sam y Freddie dormían antes de que ella muriera no se habia vuelto a abrir, y Freddie mucho menos habia entrado

Freddie habia entrado a la Universidad de California y solo hiba a visitar a su mama 2 veces por mes, Carly se habia quedado a estudiar en la universidad de Seattle solo por cuidar a Natalie, algo que freddie no apreciaba para nada, ya que despues de la discusión que habia tenido con Carly ellos ya no se habia vuelto a hablar.

Era 3 junio y Freddie habia vuelto a Seattle para visitar a su mama, no le gustaba mucho hacerlo ya que siempre que hiba se topaba con Carly o tenia que soportar ver el parecido que Natalie tenia con Sam

-Papi mida- decía la pequeña Natalie enseñándole un oso de peluche

-No me molestes niña-dijo el sin mirarla y levantándose del sillón

La niña comenzó a llorar y en ese instante Marissa corrió a tomarla en sus brazos

-No debes de portarse asi con la niña, aun es muy pequeña

-No me importa

-Por Dios Freddie! Es tu hija porque te portas asi con ella?

-Me porto asi porque ella es la culpable de que Sam Muriera


	3. RECUERDOS PARTE 1

RECUERDOS, PARTE 1 (CAPITULO 3)

A Esta historia creo que le falta capítulos para que se termine, no es una historia muy grande, pero aun así les tengo preparada una sorpresa para el final, y espero que les vaya a gusta.

-No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, no puedo creer que ya no seas ese chico alegre y bueno que solías ser-decía Marissa con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ese Freddie ya no existe-grito Freddie caminando en dirección de su cuarto

-Antes de que Natalie naciera tú la querías, te deseabas que esa bebita viniera al mundo, tú le prometiste a Sam que la cuidarías y la amarías siempre ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo ilusionado que estabas con el nacimiento de esta niña?-decía Marissa tomando a Natalie en los brazos

-Eso era antes de que Sam muriera-grito Freddie molesto

-Ella ya no esta aquí, y eso no lo podemos evitar, pero Freddie por dios! Aquí esta la niña, esta niña es una parte de ella, y también tuya Freddie, la niña es de los 2

Freddie no quería seguir oyendo, esas palabras le dolían bastante, el sabia que nunca mas volvería a ver a Sam, el sabia perfectamente que Sam ya no estaría con el, pero aun así no podía dejar de culpar a esa niña por su culpa, comenzó a caminar y dejo a su madre hablando, abrió la puerta y de dejo caer en la cama, ya no soportaba eso, ya no soportaba mas tiempo, la vida sin Sam era demasiado difícil, era demasiado triste estar sin ella, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba seguro que nunca mas volvería a ser el mismo, el Freddie de antes ya no volvería, había entrado a la universidad para así poderse distraer un poco, pero ni aun así podía hacerlo, en su mente siempre estaría Sam y eso nunca podría evitarlo. Cerro sus ojos y sin que lo pensara varios recuerdos regresaron a el

****Flash Back******** (RECUERDOS)

El y Sam tenían mas de 2 años saliendo a escondidas, no quería que su madre se enterara de lo que sucedía ya que no le permitiría estar con el, pero ella era el amor de su vida, era su alegría, era su todo y por nada del mundo la dejaría, llego al estudio y miro como Carly abrazaba a Sam, mientras que ella lloraba, sintió que su corazón se retorció, no le gustaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla llorar ya que a el también le dolía

-Que te paso?-decía acercándose a donde ella estaba, su cara era de preocupación, jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera- Dime que te pasa Linda? Me estas preocupando-decía tomando su rostro entre su manos

-Perdóname-dijo ella viéndolo directamente

-Pero que...porque?-decia el muy confundido

-Creo que ustedes deben de hablar-decía Carly levantándose y saliendo

-Freddie yo...yo no quiero arruinarte la vida-el podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero aun asi no entendia lo que quería decir

-Tu no me arruinas la vida, al contrario llegaste a alegrármela-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Estoy embarazada!

Cuando ella dijo eso el sintió un mareo y estuvo apunto de desmayarse, eso en verdad era una noticia realmente grande, tenia 1 mes de haber cumplido 18 años y ya iba a ser padre, se quedo paralizado por un tiempo y sintió como Sam se levanto de su lado

-Lo siento Freddie, yo no puedo hacer que te hagas cargo de esto, es una responsabilidad demasiado grande, pero yo me hare cargo-dijo ella comenzando a caminar, en ese momento el reacciono y corrió a abrazarla, el la amaba demasiado y la responsabilidad también era de el

-Tu no te vas a deshacer del bebe-dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-Yo no me desharé de el, no me atrevería a hacerlo, sabiendo que es tuyo, sabiendo que es algo nuestro, tuyo y mio

-Tuyo y mio-dijo el poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre el vientre de Sam- Nuestro-dijo dándole un beso en los labios- Algo que siempre nos mantendrá unidos para siempre

-Pero arruinare tu vida-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-Nunca arruinarías mi vida, jamás lo harías, tu y ahora el-decía arrodillándose, levantando la blusa de Sam y depositando un beso en su vientre- estaremos juntos para siempre

Cuando el dijo eso ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, eso era lo mas hermoso que le había dicho, Freddie se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Te amo-le dijo besando su frente con cuidado

-Yo te amo más

Después de ese día Freddie no espero ni un minuto para correr y decirle a su madre lo que pasaba, al principio Marissa no lo tomo de buena manera ya que ella jamás había querido que su hijo terminara enamorándose de Sam, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ellos estaban enamorados, Sam embarazada y no podía hacer nada para separarlos.

Cuando Sam cumplió los 3 meses decidió decirle a su madre, algo que no se le hiso extraño a Pam, ya que se imaginaba que su hija terminaría embarazada muy joven, al igual que ella, solo que antes de que Sam se fuera a vivir con Marissa, Pam le había advertido a Freddie que si dejaba a su hija ella misma lo buscaría y lo mataría, algo que a Freddie le dio temor. Ese mismo día que había regresado de casa de Sam, Freddie le tenía una sorpresa a Sam

Los 2 llegaron a su casa y Marissa no se encontraba. Algo que se le había hecho muy raro a Sam, ya que Marissa siempre estaba ahí

-Oye Freddiefer y tu mama?- a pesar de amar a Freddie, no podía dejar de ponerle apodos, pero eran de cariño

-No lo se-dijo el sacando un pequeño pastel fresas de la nevera- Quieres?

-Prefiero un grasito

-Anda come un pedazo-decía Freddie partiendo el pastel y dándole a ella una parte

-Freduchinni creo que me estoy poniendo gorda-decía Sam llevando su mano a su vientre

-No estas gorda, para mi estas hermosa-decía el abrazándola y rozando su nariz con la de ella, el tomo una cucharada de pastel y lo puso en la boca de Sam

-Esta delicioso, en verdad que esto…..OMG! Que acabo de morder?-decía ella sacando algo de su boca, cuando Freddie lo miro comenzó a sonreír- Freddie que...que es…- Para ese momento las lagrimas de Sam caian libremente por sus mejillas

-Te amo, amo a nuestro bebe-decía el acariciando su vientre- Yo siempre supe que tu y yo estaríamos juntos siempre, pero debido a que este pequeñito se nos adelanto, creo que esto también se debe de adelantar-decía Freddie arrodillándose frente a Sam

-Freddie…yo...yo- Una hermosa sonrisa se habia formado en el rostro de Sam, aun no podía creer eso

-Sam Puckett, te quieres casar conmigo?


End file.
